Are we supposed to be
by hermela
Summary: Loren is 19 and she has a daughter named Kendall and she is dating Cam also Eddie is 21 and he has a daughter named Hanna and he is dating Chloe
1. the break ups

Walmart  
Loren: Cam can you get some pull ups please  
Cam: Yea Kendall do you want to come  
Kendall: Stay with mommy  
Cam: Okay I will be back  
Other Side of Walmart  
Eddie: Chloe can you get Hanna some pull ups  
Chloe: Okay  
Pull ups Isle  
Cam: Chloe is that you  
Chloe: Cam what are you doing here  
Cam: Shopping and you  
Chloe: Same  
Loren and Eddie  
Loden bumped into Eddie  
Loren: Oh my gosh im sorry I wasnt looking  
Eddie: Its okay  
Loren: Your Eddie Duran  
Eddie: And your...  
Loren: Loren Tate  
Eddie: And who is this  
Kendall: Kendall  
Loren: And whats your name sweetie  
Hanna: Hanna  
Cam: Im back Lo  
Loren: Thanks, Eddie this Cam  
my boyfriend  
Eddie: Hey Cam  
Cam: Hey  
Chloe: Im back  
Eddie: Chloe this is Lorsn and Cam and Loren and Cam this is Chloe my girlfriend  
Chloe: Hi  
Loren and Cam: Hi  
Loren: I dont wanna be rude but we have to go bye  
Eddie: Bye  
Next Morning  
Day Care  
Loren: Kendall me and daddy will be back  
Kendall: Okay mommy wuv you  
Loren: Love you too  
Eddie: Loren  
Loren: Eddie what are you doing here  
Eddie: I came here to drop Hanna off  
Loren: Oh okay  
Eddie: Do you want to come to lunch with me and Chloe  
Loren: I dont want to invade  
Eddie: You wouldnt plus I  
saw Cam her so he can come  
Loren: Okay  
Outside  
Loren and Eddie see Chloe and Cam making out  
Eddie: Chloe were done  
Loren: Same with us Cam  
Chloe: Eddie he forced me  
Eddie: I dont believe you  
Loren: Eddie can I get a ride  
Eddie: Do you want to get Hanna and Kendall first and then we can go  
Loren: Yea  
5 Minutes later  
Loren: Can I take your offer to eat  
Eddie: Yea are you okay with Rumor  
Kendall: Mommy hungry  
Loren: We are about to eat  
Kendall: Ok

Eddie and Loren walk in the Rumor with Hanna and Kendall and see Ian and Mel at a table together

Loren: Mel what are you doing here

Mel:...

Hey people I hope you liked my new story but I have some bad news I might not update for both of my stories sunday because I lost my journal and I already had this typed so I wanted to post it sorry for the bad news


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:  
Mel: ...  
Continuing  
Mel: Hey Lo  
Loren: Hey Mel  
Eddie: Ian what are you doing here  
Ian: Mate I  
would ask you the same thing  
Loren: You first then us  
Mel: Well me and Ian are working together on a project  
Ian: Now you two  
Loren: Well long story short Cam cheated on me with Chloe  
Eddie: And its vise versa but Loren wanted to eat and so did Kendall  
Mel: Now that sounds like Loren and Kendall but Lo do you want me to make sure Cam doesnt have anymore kids  
Loren: Im fine Mel but I will call when I need that  
Ian: Mel we have to leave but it was nice seeing mu mate and nice meeting you love  
Mel: And nice meeting you-  
Loren: Dont do it Mel  
Mel: But its our thing  
Loren: Okay  
Mel: Now  
Loren and Mel: EDDIE DURAN  
Eddie started laughing so hard and everyone turned aroung  
Loren: Sorry  
Ian: Thanks for tryong to make me deaf and how are they not cryingot saying their ears hurt  
Loren: Me and Mel do it all the time so she is use to it  
Eddie: And I bring Hanna to my concerts with screaming fans  
Kendall: Mommy potty  
Loren: Okay  
5 Minutes Later  
Mel and Ian left and Eddie got the table  
Loren: Hey we're back  
Eddie: Okay do you wanna order now or do you need some time  
Loren: No we're ready  
30 Minutes Later  
Loren: (laughing) So that really happened  
Eddie: Yeah it was crazy  
Man: Loren is that you  
Loren: What are you doing here Trent  
Trent: I came here with my family  
Trent point to a older woman and two little girls  
Loren: (crying)Are you going to leave them to or just me  
Loren ran out crying  
Eddie payed for the check and got the girls and put them in the car then went to find Loren  
Eddie: Are you okay  
Loren: Yea  
Eddie: Who was that and what did he do  
Loren: Long or short story  
Eddie: The one thats gets me answers  
Loren: Short it is well that was my dad but I call him Trent because he doesnt deserve to have that name he left me and my mom  
and I was four  
Eddie: Well it was his loss because your amazing know lets go  
Loren: (blushing) Okay  
Eddies Car  
Eddie: Do want to come to my penthouse  
Loren: Sure  
Eddies Penthouse  
Loren: Wow  
Loren and Kendall sat down at the piano then Loren started playing and singing

They tell me it's nice this time of year  
A down on earth

But my heads been in the clouds, I'm acting weird  
I'm lost for words

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room, a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Never been bound by gravity  
But I am now

You have made a human out of me  
And pulled me down

Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something I can't reach

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Oh, might as well be mars

Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star

I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just daydream, oh

Why does it feel so far

Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars  
Might as well be mars

Eddie: That was amazing  
Loren: Really  
Eddie: (mocking) Really  
Loren: You do not have to mock me  
Eddie: I did no such thing

Loren: Yor doing it right now  
Eddie: I will stopLoren: Thanks  
Eddie: Whatever  
Loren: The girls look tired  
Eddie: They do  
Loren: I can take them up to Hannas room  
Eddie: Okay  
10 Minutes Later

Loren came back down and sat next to Eddie  
Eddie: Do you want to watch a movie  
Loren: Yeah do you you have the Notebook  
Eddie: No but I can order it  
Loren: Yay  
30 Minutes Later  
Loren: OMG HE IS SO HHOOOTT  
Eddie: Whatever  
Loren: Is rock star jealous  
Eddie: No just disgusted  
Knock Knock  
Eddie: Get out  
Loren: Who is at the door-Cam leave  
Cam: No without a fight  
Then Cam tried to punch Eddie but missed and hit Loren then Eddie got really mad and punched Cam and then Cam punched Eddie and didnt miss  
Loren: Stop it Cam please leave  
Cam: Okay but I will be back  
Loren closed the door  
Eddie went into the kitchen and got Loren an ice pack  
Loren: Thank you now you sit down and where is your first aid kit  
Eddie: In the kitchen  
Loren came back the she sat on Eddies lap and wrapped her legs around his torso Eddie was surprised but he liked it  
Loren: This may hurt just a little bit  
Then Loren rubbed the alcoholic wipe over his lip and Eddie whinched  
Loren: Sorry  
Eddie: Its okay  
Eddie leaned in and so did Loren then they kissed and Chloe came in (because she still has a key)  
Chloe: Eddie what are you doing with that nobody  
Loren pulled back and got off of Eddie went in front of Chloe  
Loren: And you the one to talk  
Eddie wrapped his arm around Lorens waist  
Eddie: Chloe leave  
Chloe: Why I want the little girl to know that she is nothing and that is why her daddy left her  
Loren was about punch Chloe but Eddie held her back  
Loren: Let me go  
Eddie: No(whispering) Go check on the girls and then we can finish the notebook when Chloe leaves  
Loren: (Giggling) Okay  
2 Minutes Later  
Chloe was still downstairs begging Eddie to take her back and Loren came down with Hanna on her hip  
Loren: Hanna was hungry so I wanted to cook her something is that alright  
Eddie: Sure  
Chloe: Hanna do you want to come with mommy  
Hanna shook her head no and hugged Loren tighter  
Chloe: Now you turned my daughter aganist me  
Loren: Whatever sweetie do you wantHanna: Gwilled cheese  
Loren: Okay  
Eddie: Leave Chloe  
Chloe: I will be back  
Then Chloe left  
Loren: Eddie can you watch Kendall while I am here with Hanna  
Eddie: Sure  
30 Minutes later  
Loren and Hanna went to check on Eddie and Kendall  
Loren: OMG  
Sorry it took so long my little cousin found my journal and I might have a new story THIS WEEK


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:  
Loren: Omg  
Continuing  
Hanna: Daddy sleep wit Kendall  
Loren took a picture and sent it to Mel then Mel text her back saying: Aww Loren are you sure that Cam is the father  
Loren replied: Shut Mel  
Loren: Hanna do you want to watch Dora  
Hanna: Yea  
30 Minutes Later  
Eddie and Kendall were still sleep and Hanna went to sleep and Loren feel aleep after thinking more about what Mel said  
Next Morning  
Hannas Room  
Ring Ring  
Eddie: Hello  
Ian: Open the door  
Girl: Is Loren there  
Eddie: Okay and yes Mel she is  
Eddie woke Kendall up and held her on his side as he walked to the door and opened it and told Mel and Ian to be quiet  
Eddie: I want to prank Loren  
Kendall: I want to pwank mommy too  
Eddie: Okay  
Eddie went to the kitchen and brought out two bottles of honey and started pouring it on them Lorrn and Hanna woke up a few seconds later  
Loren: What is this  
Eddie: (laughing) Honey  
Hanna: Ew  
Loren: Did you help him Kendall  
Kendall: Yes  
Loren got up with Hanna and went to the kitchen and cam back out with two cans of spray cheese and her and Hanna started spraying Eddie and Kendall then Loren walked over to Eddie and then kissed him while spraying cheese in his hair then he pulled away  
Eddie: You did not just do that  
Loren: I think I did  
Eddie pulled Lorrn into a hug  
Loren: Ew  
Eddie: Now we are even  
Loren: Are we done  
Eddie: Yep  
30 Minutes Later  
Everyone was watching tv  
Mel: Eddie can I see your phone  
Eddie: Sure  
When Mel got his phone and posted a viedo and tweet on Eddies Twitter  
Mel: Bye guys run Ian run

What did Mel do


	4. Dinner Distater

Recap:  
Mel: Run  
Continuing  
Mel and Ian ran out the door then Loren got a new alert  
Loren: Eddie I know why Mel used your phone  
Eddie: Why  
Loren: Well aparently she used your phone and your twitter account to post a video that she took this morning and posted it alsoclook at the caption it said: Look at me and my amazing beautiful girlfriend Loren Tate while having a prank war with the girls and Mel took the amazing video she is awesome follow her  
Eddie: Wow she is  
Loren: I know but why dont you log off of your account  
Eddie: Its a habit  
Loren: But its a bad one  
Eddie: Okay I will stop  
Loren: Thank you  
Eddie: But everything is true  
Loren: What  
Eddie: You are my girlfriend if you want to be  
Loren: Of course  
Eddie was about to kiss Loren but Lorens phone started ringing  
Loren: Sorry I have to take this  
Loren walked upstairs  
Phone Coversation  
Loren: Hey mom  
Nora: Hey Lo I have some questions for you  
Loren: What are they  
Nora: I want to know why you and Mel were at Eddie Durans house  
Loren: How do yoy know that  
Nora: The alert  
Loren: Oh Mel was here because she wanted to see Kendall and Hanna and I was here because broke up with Cam  
Nora: What happened with you and Cam  
Loren: Cam cheated on me with Chloe Carter  
Nora: Do you want me to go all Mama Grizzly on him  
Loren: No Eddie took your job on that  
Nora: Really  
Loren: Yea I want to send you a picture that I took of them did you get it  
Nora: Are you sure Cam is the father  
Loren: Yes now stop  
Nora: Whatever Lo I have to go to work  
Loren: Okay  
Nora: One more thing  
Loren: What is it  
Nora: Use protection  
Loren: MOM  
Nora: What I can tell how you sound you are falling in love  
Loren: Whatever  
Nora: How about he can come to dinner  
Loren: Is Tyler coming  
Nora: Yes today he doesnt have work  
Loren: Okay I will ask Eddie  
Nora: Okay bye  
Loren: Bye  
Loren went back to the living room and saw a note which said: I took the girls to get ice cream we will be back soon  
Loren's thoughs: Aw he is so sweet  
Loren looked around and saw Eddie left

his phone and went on his account(which was still open)and posted the photo with a caption saying: Do I look like Kendall  
When she posted it Eddie walked in with two hyper girls  
Eddie: Hey  
Loren: Hi  
Eddie: Sorry they are hyper  
Loren: (Nevrous/worried) Okay  
Eddie lets them run around

Eddie: Whats wrong  
Loren: Dont think I am a horrible person but I posted a photo of you and Kendall on your account and now people think you have two kids are you mad  
Eddie: No at least she is beautiful like her mom  
Loren: Aw speaking of moms my mom wants you to come to dinner  
Eddie: Okay do you want to go to the mall and get outfits for the girls  
Loren: Sure  
10 Minutes later  
Mall  
Loren dragged Eddie into Carters  
Loren held up two dresses: Do you like this or this  
Eddie: (Confused)That one  
Loren: You have no idea  
Eddie: Not a clue  
Loren: Whatever lets go  
Eddie: But you didnt get anything  
Loren: Yes I did I got outfits for the girls when you were looking at the dresses  
Eddie: Lets go then  
Eddie forgot he was at the mall and took off hid disguise  
Girl: OMG ITS EDDIE DURAN  
Eddie got tackled and Loren took the girls to the car and put them in once Eddie got up he ran to the car  
In the car  
Loren couldnt hold her laughter anymore she was cracking up and Eddie was trying to catch his breath  
Eddie: You...Left...Me  
Loren: (Laughing)Im sorry but I had the girls  
Eddie: Why are you still laughing  
Loren: It was funny  
Eddie: Yeah so funny  
Loren: Aw are you mad  
Eddie: No  
When they got to the penthouse they got the girls dressed in white dress with different color flowers and Eddie wore a black button down shirt with jeans and Loren wore a pink dress then they went to the Tate House  
Tate House  
Loren opened to Tyler kissing a girl but it wasnt just a girl it was Chloe  
Loren: TYLER  
Tyler: Hey Lo  
Loren: What is she doing here  
Tyler: She is my date and why is he here  
Loren: He is my boyfriend  
Chloe: Hi Hanna  
Hanna: (Shyly)Hi  
Nora: Hey Lo and Ty  
Loren and Tyler: Hey mom  
Nora: Also Eddie Duran  
Eddie: Hi  
Chloe: You forgot about me  
Nora: No I didnt I said the people I like  
Chloe:(Under her breath)Old lady  
Loren: Dont talk about my mom  
Chloe: Would you rather me talk about you  
Nora: (changing the subject)The girls look adorable  
Loren: Yea to bad they are asleep  
Nora: Lo and Eddie go lay the girls down

Loren lead Eddie down the hallway to her room and they were about to leave  
Eddie: Stop  
Loren: What  
Eddie: You have a poster of me in your room  
Loren: I...  
Knock Knock  
Eddie: Saved by the door  
Loren and Eddie went back the living room and saw Mel coming in  
Mel: Hey guys and slutTyler: MEL  
Mel: Oh sorry whore is that better  
Chloe: Wanna go  
Mel: Did she really ask that question  
Nora: Stop it Tyler I think that you and Chloe should leave  
Loren: Thank you  
Tyler: Loren really  
Loren: Why do yoy bring girls like Chloe  
Tyler: Why do you bring guys like dad  
Everyone I am sorry it is a long story why it took me so long to update but I will probably put up the sequel to love story tommorrow or tuesday no promises but I will try Love you guys


	5. Chapter 5

Loren ran out the house and Eddie followed her  
Nora: TYLER YOU NEED TO LEAVE AND TAKE CHLOE WITH YOU  
Mel: Wait Tyler  
Mel went up to Tyler and slapped him  
Chloe: Dont him my man  
Mel: Or what  
Chloe slapped Mel  
Mel: Thats enough  
Then Mel punched Chloe in her nose  
Tyler: Chlo lets go  
Nora: Bye dont come back  
Outside Tate House  
Eddie: Lo you know none of that was true  
Loren: Really because it feels like it  
Eddie: Loren I promise I wont leave you like your father  
Loren: Promise is a strong word  
Eddie: I know  
Loren kissed Eddie but when she pulled back she saw anger in his eyes so she looked over to what he was looking at and saw Chloe and Tyler. Eddie started walking over there and Loren followed him  
Eddie: Your an idiot Tyler you know that  
Tyler: Says the idiot  
Loren: Tyler shutup  
Chloe: How about you shutup  
Eddie: Wow Chloe what happened to your nose  
Loren: I bet it was Mel  
Eddie: How do you know  
Loren: Because I know Mel  
Chloe: SHUT UP  
Loren: No thank you but thanks for the offer maybe you should take it sense you run your mouth a lot  
Chloe: Like your going to do anything  
Loren: Is she serious Tyler get her because I will give her a black eye to match her nose  
Tyler: No thanks  
Eddie: Back off  
Tyler: Aw look at that rockstar wants to defend his girlfriend Loren just wait til he leaves you dont come crying on my shoulder  
Eddie pushed Tyler and Tyler pushed Eddie back  
Loren: TYLER GO NOW  
Kendall ran out the house with Mel following her  
Loren: Hey baby

Hey mommy  
Mel: They woke and Hanna is with Nora  
Nora: What about me  
Hanna: Daddy  
Eddie: Hey cutiepie  
Chloe: Hey baby  
Hanna: Hi  
Chloe: Want to come with your mommy  
Hanna ran over to Loren hugging her  
Hanna: This is my mommy  
Hey everybody again sorry it took so long to write i am not having the best times right know super sick


End file.
